The invention relates to reconnaissance, namely the gathering of up-to-date visual information related to a desired area of interest. More particularly, the invention is a launchable pod and method of using a launchable pod containing cameras, infrared sensors, GPS, magnetic compass and a radio transmitter which is deployed by ballistic means, such as rocket, grenade launcher, an artillery piece or an aircraft.
There is an important void in the reconnaissance puzzle at a tactical level. That void is the need to observe a target without putting individuals and/or expensive or renewable observation vehicles at risk. “Current and instantaneous” visual or infrared information regarding a specific area in an inaccessible location such as a combat zone or a battlefield is a very important piece of information in any level of the chain of command ranging from platoon level all the way up to the short-, medium- and long-range artillery fire control and command structure. In this instance “current and instantaneous” means up-to-date visual information related to a desired area of interest in the order of several minutes after the time when the visual information is needed for a duration of minutes up to 30 minutes, depending on the ejection altitude. An “area of interest” ranges over an area which covers a radius from 50 m to 2,000 m depending on the altitude. “Range of interest” is a distance of 50 m to 40 km from a launch site, depending on the delivery platform used.
Reconnaissance related to a specific area of interest at a given time is a very important piece in any level of combat situation, from a platoon to long range artillery fire command and control. This wide spectrum of information covers a chain of command structure from the platoon commander level all the way up to the battalion and division commander level, which is needed to make the right combat decisions at any instance of time for the combat sector in a battlefield scenario. In a modern military, strategic level of reconnaissance is provided by reconnaissance satellites and reconnaissance aircraft. This very valuable reconnaissance information contains massive amount of data which is related to a very large area, and it must be analyzed, which can be very time consuming. As a result, the data gathering, processing and interpretation does not achieve current, or “up-to-date” status—on the order of minutes—after a request for reconnaissance is issued. At a tactical level, reconnaissance information is gathered by many means such as a manned winged aircraft, a helicopter, a missile, a bomb observation balloons, spotting aircraft, a UAV and forward observer personnel (FO) or reconnaissance patrols. Needless to say forward observers and recon patrols are subject to very high risk and require planning ahead of time, which uses great amounts of valuable highly trained and skilled combat resources.
UAV's are becoming a very popular means of gathering visual data related to a specific area of interest, but they require dedicated skilled resources for piloting and data interpretation, and they cannot be deployed and activated instantaneously, and they cannot be at a desired location at a desired time reliably due to their launch constraints, limited range and nature of their flight characteristics, including speed and maneuverability. Small, hand launched electrically powered UAV's have been developed, but their range and deployment duration are generally limited, measured in several miles and minutes, and since they have very limited speed, they may not timely arrive at a desired location. What is needed is a better and more versatile observation vehicle.
Hereafter are listed references believed to represent the state of the art in the relevant field:    “Artillery Projectile Containing Submunitions”, Wolgang von Entress-Fursteneck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,533    “Ejection Device”, Klaus D. Karius, Peter Tripptrap, Karl-Heinz Vogt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,372    “Pyramid Projectile Payload Ejection Device”, Louis J. Adimari, George D. Dusoe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,244.